Inferno
by HalleyEliza
Summary: When 16 year old Miranda is attacked and forced to become a vampire things couldn't get much worse. But when you mix a demon and a leader of a group hellbent on destroying everything inhuman in the world, nothing good can happen. In this battle of betrayal, death, and revenge who will survive. This is not really a twilight fan-fiction.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a Friday night when all hell broke loose, at least for me anyway. I look back now and wonder how i could have been so blind, how I never noticed the monsters that hid in the shadows.

I guess it doesn't matter now, I know more than I ever thought I would. I'm happy that I found out, I'm happy I was turned. Now I can protect myself more than I ever could before. The only bad thing is that I can't tell any human because if the wrong ones found out it would be the end of me.

That night I had been at a party until midnight, but you eventually get to a point where you just want to go home and sleep... That was my first mistake. I was really tired and, therefore, lazy. I just wanted to get home as fast as possible, so I was taking any shortcut there was. You see, my mom had always told me to never go through an ally at night. Being the stupid teenager I was I didn't listen. That was my second mistake, and the one that got me turned.

I knew that if I went through the ally I could get to my house faster. I never saw the two men until one of them grabbed me. He had one hand over my mouth and the other around my waist. He held me against him and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get away.

"Jack, let her go she doesn't need to get in the middle of this."

The second I heard his voice I froze. I knew that voice, that was the voice I had fallen in love with over and over again for the past year. It was my boyfriend. I couldn't speak; I was too shocked, too afraid for my life. I guess my captor sensed that because his hand fell away from my mouth.

I slowly looked up at the man standing in front of me and my captor. By the time I was staring into his steel gray eyes I had a smile of pure joy on my face. He looked down at me and grinned.

"Well, Kory, I just figured out why you gave a shit about what I do to this human. She's your girlfriend isn't she, what's her name Miranda?

His voice was like ice and it brought me back to the problem I was in.

"Yeah, she is and if you don't let go of her right now I will kill you." He took a step forward as if to put finality to his threat.

"Okay but not without a parting gift." He yanked my head to the side and I grimaced in pain. That's when I saw them, his fangs, he leaned down and bit into my neck. The pain was instantaneous and I screamed in agony. Before I knew it he was thrown off of me and into the ally wall. I collapsed on the ground as Kory took a long gold dagger and shoved it into his heart. Jack was engulfed in blue fire that ate at his skin and bones until all that was left was a pile of ash. Kory slipped the dager into the waistband of his pants and ran over to me. He picked me up bridal style and started to run.

And that's all I can remember.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a dark room, my neck still hurt and I had a headache. I blinked a couple times to clear my vision, but I didn't have to. I could see everything clear as day. I tried to get up when a movement in the corner caught my eye. It was Kory; I stared at him for a long time wondering what he was doing in here, where ever here was, when I heard it. I could hear him breathing, even though he was all the way on the other side of the big room. I could also hear his heart beating.

"You're starring."

"Where the hell are we and how did you know I was looking at you." I might have said it a little harsher than I meant to but he didn't seem to notice.

"I can always tell if someone is looking at me. Now get out of bed and follow me I will explain everything after you eat." He came over and planted a quick kiss on my lips before helping me up. He didn't let go of me until the room stopped spinning.

"Where are we, where are we going?" I was starting to get worried when he looked down at me and smiled.

"We're at my house; just follow me everything is okay." I followed him out of the room and into a large hallway with paintings and mirrors hanging along the wall. I looked at one of the mirrors and stopped dead in my tracks. I looked like a familiar stranger; my blue eyes were now steel gray, just like Kory's. When I opened my mouth I saw that I had fangs.

I looked at Kory in horror,

"What's wrong with me?" I could already feel tears leaking down my cheeks as he hugged me,

"Nothing, you are perfect, there is nothing wrong with you." He held me like that for several minutes before pulling away.

"You need to eat. Come on." When we made it to the kitchen, he automatically went over to the fridge and started shuffling through its contents

"Take a seat and I will tell you everything you need to know as soon as you are done eating." I sat down on a big leather couch and looked around. The large kitchen was attached to the living room that had black oak cabinets. The floor was dark brown hard wood that matched the granite counter tops. The dish washer, microwave, and fridge were all stainless steel. The living room had a stone fireplace with an 80" flat screen over it. There were three couches surrounding the fireplace and the floors were the same as the kitchen except for a large red rug.

"Here drink this" Kory placed a small cup of red stuff on the coffee table in front of me. I picked it up and looked at it, eyeing the thick liquid for a moment. Then I took a small sip, expecting that it would be awful, but soon I was drinking in large gulps. I finished and set it back on the coffee table, looking up at him.

"What was that?" He stayed silent for a minute, trying to decide what to say. A small smile tugged at his lips then he was laughing. I sat there staring at him and trying to figure out what was so funny when he stopped and looked at me, grinning like a complete idiot.

"That was blood, sweetheart" I scoffed

"Yeah right"

"I am completely serious." I looked up at him, unsure whether to be horrified or laugh.

"Why did that taste good? Why are my eyes gray? Why do I have fangs? Where are we and what happened last night?!" By the end of my rush of questions, my voice had risen considerably. I was so confused and angry at the moment that I wasn't really sure what to do. Tears sprang to my eyes _jezz I've been crying a lot lately_ and I waited for him to answer me. Kory came over and sat next to me, pulling me against him and softly speaking into my ear.

"Calm down…it'll be ok" I pushed away from him, mad that he had the gall to try and calm me down.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down when I don't even know what is going on! You keep telling me that I'm going to be fine but I'm not sure at this point." I felt like a brat, but also justified. He stood up and shrugged, giving me that _you can't be serious _look, which only infuriated me more. Scowling, I crossed my arms and waited for him to do something. He finally sighed

"Okay look, I'm sorry that it had to be you, but this is how it's going to be…that is unless you would like to go out and try to find a way in this world as a vampire" he looked into my eyes, frustrated that he had to explain all this but trying to remind himself that she was just beginning.

"Why didn't you tell me?" My voice softened a note of hurt in it. "I could have kept your secret."

"I didn't want to scare you. I also didn't know what you would do, and if the wrong people find out then they will hunt us down and torture us in every way they know we fear."

I looked down, then back at him.

"Okay. Can you just explain it all now?" He nodded and took my hand, leading me outside into the quiet of the woods to relay everything he knew…or most of it.


	3. Chapter 3

We were eating lunch when I heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, good. She is here. I was wondering when she would get here. Late as always."

"She?"

"Just a friend of mine. We go way back."

"What's her name?"

"Makayla" he called back over his shoulder as he headed for the door. When he opened the door, a teenager who looked to be about 19 walked into the room and flopped down on the couch. She had brown eyes and was wearing a long trench coat and a baseball cap on her head.

_Cliché._ I thought, but now was not the time to think aloud. "Thanks for finally opening the door. I don't like waiting and you of all people should know that." Her voice was low and seductive.

"It's not my fault you were late. You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"Yeah yeah" She pulled off her hat and coat and tossed them onto the table, making me blink in surprise at her black wolf ears and bushy tail. She finally looked in my direction, watching me for a moment before saying

"Hi"

"Hey." I hesitated slightly, but then pushed it back and didn't let my uncertainty show. Her gaze moved over me, making me feel uncomfortable with the scrutiny.

"And who are you exactly?" Her tone had turned slightly superior now. Kory came walking back in from wherever he had been.

"She is the newest vampire. Also my girlfriend."

Makayla nodded slowly "By whom?"

"Jack. Dark alley, two vampires, and one being psychotic…you get the picture."

She chuckled lightly "yes."

I felt out of place, a newbie among old friends. Something was weird about her. I looked up at Kory, then to her.

"And…what are you?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm a wolf demon, and the last one at that."

I nodded thinking _yeah what do you want a medal?!_ But again, keeping my thoughts to myself. Something about her brought out the distrust in me.

"What do you mean the last one?" Kory looked at Makayla, moving to sit at the table where we were both seated now.

"Just what I said. All the rest are gone, dead, or worse." I looked at her with what was probably close to a literal question mark.

"I didn't know demons could be killed."

"Yeah it's really hard though because of our demonic power, but all you have to do is shoot me with a golden bullet. If you miss, you die."

I nodded and Makayla stood, pulling the trench coat and hat with her. "Well now, I really must be going." she glanced at me and for the moment our eyes met, we both understood the open distrust lurking behind our eyes. Then, without another word, she turned and left. I leaned my chin on my hand, raising my eyebrows and looking at Kory.

"She seems nice." He could hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Calm down. Here I have some dinner." I turned and looked at the clock, completely surprised so much time had gone by. It hadn't felt like much at all, which I guess was a good thing. Leaning back again the chair I sighed. Kory looked back with a wry smile on his face.

"Hmm…could you not like her because you are a tad bit jealous possibly?" I frowned at him, searching myself and deciding that wasn't it.

"No…no that's not it. I just don't trust her."

* * *

**I need you people to tell me if this is good or bad and if you want longer chapters i can do that so please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok my 1 review asked for longer chapters so here you go **

* * *

After dinner we both stood, sighing at almost the same time. Kory looked down at me.

"You should at least give her a chance. I have known Makayla for a really long time and even though she may seem a little…icy, she really isn't."

I nodded, mumbling "and past all that venom…" under my breath.

"What?" I smiled sweetly up at him, kissing him lightly before turning to the stairs.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He laughed behind me

"Yep…that's my girl."

**look everybody a magical line marking a time skip**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes, trying to get all of the sleep out of them. Getting out of the bed, I pulled my jeans on and threw back my hair into a ponytail. I walked down the stairs, wondering if Kory was up yet. When I got to the living room I stopped dead. There was blood painting the walls, and Kory was nowhere to be seen. I backed up slowly, trying to decide what to do now. Suddenly I stopped, hearing a heavy heartbeat in the silence that surrounded me. I could feel someone breathing down my neck now, and chills ran up my spine as one arm encircled my waist and the other brought a knife up to my neck._ I have definitely been here before._

The knife turned so that it was pointing at my neck, and then it traveled slightly downward so that it now rested over my heart. Only then did I realize it was gold. One breath passing through my lungs was all the time it took for me to already have a plan. In the next breath, it was in motion.

In one swift movement I grabbed the knife and turned it away from myself, all the while amazing myself with the fact that I was actually doing this. Twisting in his arms, I pulled my body away from him in a manner that twisted his at the same moment. I now had him in the same position he had just had me in. _Oh yes, I deserve a medal for that one._

I smiled and spoke softly into his ear; it was altogether much more threatening.

"You are going to tell me why you are here now, or this knife might just end up in your intestinal track."

"She…had…a…trench coat…"

My arm was tightening to cut his airway off, but he did manage to get those words out and at them, my arm went limp. He moved to get away from me while I was distracted, but I remembered in time and caught him. Now I was angry.

"What?!"

Then she moved from the shadows to delicately place a gold knife under my chin.

"Oh yes, Miranda, you were right from the first moment that you laid eyes on me. Poor Kory has just never put it together…"

I swallowed, letting the man go and dropping the knife. One soft spoken word from the demon behind me and he was gone. At the same moment, Kory came rushing in the door "Miranda…." He trailed off and stopped a few yards from us, his eyes narrowing as he took in the sight. My jaw worked as I used every ounce of will power not to do something rash.

"And so the truth comes to light. Then they all die…seems like a fairy tale ending to me, don't you think?" She sighed and went on "ahh but alas, it is not so. I must leave you filthy half-bloods alive for now. As much as it would delight me to shove this down your throat, I cannot…yet."

She removed the dagger and took a step back, giving us both a sarcastic smirk. "Well, I shall be seeing you soon enough." She stopped by Kory and leaned in close to his face. "Always a pleasure seeing you, Kory." With that she brushed her lips across his cheek and then left.

I stood there, my whole body still extremely tense with the thought of certain death. Kory was the first to say something.

"Are you okay?" as he said it he moved over to put his arms around me. I nodded slowly, taking in what had just happened. He held me at arm's length and looked me up and down. After a moment he let his hand drop and then took my hand,

"Come on."

I looked up at him "Where are we going?"

"We have to go to a party."

"Ummm… what?"

"We have to go to a party."

"We were just attacked, there is blood everywhere and you're saying we need to go to a party. Does this shit not bother you because it sure as hell bothers me."

"You'll get used to it." _Is this an everyday thing? I don't think I can deal with that much stress._ He led me up the stairs then stopped to pull something out of a closet.

"Here put this on" he handed me a silky dark blue dress, thigh length, with a criss cross back. I took it from him and looked at it, wondering why and how exactly he came to have this. Turning to my room, I nodded

"Whatever you say, boss."

**Oh look here's another magic line**

Two hours later, he stopped the car in front of a large mansion.

"So…why are we here?" He glanced over at me "because we have to keep up appearances. Plus there are some people that I would like to…keep up with. People who could turn fatal if I don't know a lot of what they are doing." He smirked slightly, making me raise my eyebrows at him.

"Whatever." We both got out of the car and I looked around, seeing other people dressed up in similar form to us.

"I feel like I'm at senior prom all over again" I muttered

He laughed "Oh get over it and come on."

We both walked up to the door and into the house that was already crammed full of people. When I turned to say something to Kory, he was gone. I looked around, hoping nobody would notice I looked like a lost child, when I saw her. Dressed in a black dress that went down to her mid-thigh with tiny straps at the top and a masquerade mask, she was looking straight at me. A small smile lifted the corners of her lips and she nodded, acknowledging my presence. She looked strangely out of place, yet she fit right in with what everybody else was wearing and doing. With bright auburn hair that hung past her shoulders in loose curls, and a slender figure, I hadn't ever seen her before. Yet something was tugging at the back of my mind about her. Shrugging slightly, I turned and walked away from her, dismissing my suspicions.


End file.
